Monsters
Monsters are a large part of DoodleJump. They can help you get stats and achievements, but they can make you end the game if you bump into them. Plain Monsters Pink bug- a pink bug that shakes side to side and has 6 legs. Takes one shot to kill. Blue Monster- A blue monster that moves horizantally and resembles a dinosaur. Takes one shot to kill. Large Blue Blob- A two eyed creature, this monster has green limbs and jumps up and down. Takes one shot to kill. Red blob- A hairy, round, red blob with 3 eyes. Takes one shot to kill. Blue flying creature- Blue body with two fangs, two eyes, and a dark and light blue striped wings. Takes one shot to kill and moves side to side. Flat blob- Hairy green monsters with a wide flat body. Has two bulging eyes and bright red feer. Not pleasant to see. Takes two shots to kill. Tall Green Monster- Tall yellow and green striped beast with green bumps around the body. Takes two shots to kill. Christmas Monsters Penguin 1- A 6 leggd penguin that has a green, red, and white hat. Shakes side to side and takes one shot to kill. Snowflake- A white, two eyed snowflake that shakes side to side and is killed by one shot. Yeti- Large beast with white fur, 2 eyes, and an ape like appearance. Amount of shots needed to kill it is unknown. Elf 1- A big eared elf that shakes side to side and has a red and white outfit. Takes one shot to kill. Red Star- A red star with a crinkled side and a green hat. It shakes side to side and takes one shot to kill. Gray Yeti- Large grey furred monster with a black face and gray feet. Takes two shots to kill. Tree- Decorated tree that jump up and down. Takes two shots to kill. Elf 2- Green elf with large forhead and one visible eyes. Moves horizantally and takes one shot to kill. Reindeer 1- Tall lean reindeer with small antlers. Moves in a zig zag form and takes 3-5 shots to kill. Reindeer 2- A three eyed reindeer with a brown body and large antlers that makes up most of it height. Shakes side to side and takes one shot to kill. Halloween 1 and 2 Monsters Coming Soon Jungle Monsters Ladybug- shakes side to side and resembles a ladybug, hence the name. Takes one shot to kill. Brown Fly- shakes side to side. Has two eyes and two wings and is brown in color. Blue Monster- large monster with 3 eyes and big fangs. Takes two shots to kill. Gorilla- Large purple beast with 2 large eyes and purple hair. Takes two shots to kill. Brown beast- Large monster with 4 legs, 3 eyes. Takes one shot to kill. Blue Fly- 4 wings, 4 legs, and 3 eyes. It shakes back and forth and takes one shot to kill. Space Monsters Satellite Monster- Round body, radar dishes on head. Takes one shot to kill. Robot 1- Large and blue with red boots it bounces on. Takes one shot to kill. Robot 2- Moves horizontally and is blue with orange parts. Takes one shot to kill. Robot Bird- Waves arms and has eyes that move rapidly. Takes one shot to kill. Robot3- Large robot with hands(no arms) and 4 legs. Takes two shots to kill. Gray Space Monster- Large gray monster. Has 5 legs, 2 small ears, and 2 eyes with a tiny eye above and between the two. Takes 2 shots to kill. Robot 4- large monster with with two arms, two legs, and a large gaping mouth. Takes two shots to kill. Space Station Monster- Long wiry monster with satelites on head and side. Is covered with buttons and move in a zig zag. Takes 3-5 shots to kill. Soccer World Cup Monsters Wimpy monster- Thin tiny monster that is red white and blue. Shakes side to side and takes on shot to kill. Referee- White and black striped monster. Holes whistle and moves horizantally. Yellow Fan Monster- Long wiry person that holds red flags and waves them around. Moves in a zig zag form and takes 3-5 sots to kill. Teams Sweden Greece Czech U.S. Honduras Spain New Zealand Australia Brazil Japan Chile Hungary Portugal Turkey Ireland Russia Norway Columbia Scotland Underwater Monsters Coming Soon Easter Monsters Coming Soon Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Bad Things